


The Woman From the Mountain Villiages

by terryreviews



Series: Bofur's Romances [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Romance, Seduction, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bofur meets a human woman in the blue mountain villages after Erebor was taken over. He's been there for a while and in comes this new person to his family's table.</p><p>(this story is on hiatus)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Too Old for Toys

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion to Tinkers and Toymakers. A prequel of sorts all about that first lady he made love with in the Blue Mountains. I had a different start to this whole fic, but I can't find it, so I'll have this start instead.
> 
> (This story is on hiatus)

The upturned mustache and braids looked rather silly to her. As did that fox-like grin crinkling the corners of the dwarf's mouth. Yet the shimmers of frivolity in those brown eyes, and that cheeky expression, were not unlike one of her own men with the worn skin, angled features, even the amount of hair. A fair few of her kind  _could_ rival even a dwarf in hair. Though, they did not tend to have elaborate celebrations of it as seemed these smaller fellows did.  Quite, different, yet she wanted to run her hands along the ropes of braid, toy with this one's piercing. He had a piercing in one of his ears. That was rare.

"I know I'm rather fine miss, but you're going to start making me blush if you keep staring at me like that." The teasing voice drew her attention back into the moment and she saw him wink.

Allowing a side of her mouth to turn upward she said, "Oh dear, you've caught me." She held up both her palms and leaned back in mock surprise. When he chuckled she leaned forward, pressing her bandaged hands to the table, "but when I've seen such a nicely crafted piece I cannot help but be awed." Her eyes darted up then back to his eyes, "especially if said piece wears such a silly hat." _That_ he laughed out rightly. A fine, hearty laugh.

"What is your name lass?" An unfamiliar accent trickled into his words.

"Twinnil."

He scrunched up his nose at that.

"What?" She straighted her spine and placed a hand on her hip, bits of dust falling off from a days hard work.

"Sounds _Elvish_."

Twinnel eyes scrunched and she leaned onto a singular leg loosely. "You don't like Elves then?"

"Too... _uptight_ to say the _very_ least." Even his hat seemed to droop with the venom in his voice and Twinnel shifted for a moment before clearly her throat.

She leaned back over the table a bit, "well let me direct your attention master dwarf," with a pointed, and mildly crooked, finger she gestured to her ears, "fear not, I am not of their kind."

He too brought himself to lean, tilting his head to look at her ear. "Hmm...I'll believe you _for now_. Then again," falling back onto his feet he made a show of looking her up and down, "you're far too attractive to be an elf. Muscled, chopped hair, shorter than I've seen anyone's but it has character, and you've got grit on you. Much too attractive to be a gangly smooth elf."

"Ah you flatterer." She waved her hand in a false show of shyness.

"You started it."

"I did. And notice I wasn't wrong."

"Ah Miss Twinnel, you've managed to make me all rosy." Lifting a hand to his hat, he lifted it up before offering another chuckle enducing wink.

"Very glad to hear it. But I am afraid, your flirting back won't help."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I'm much too big for toys." She crooked her fingers to entice him closer, to which he slowly complied with a look of mild confusion. When he was close enough, she brought her lips close to his ear and whispered, "unless you can use that pretty, unique voice to talk me into it."


	2. Job Well Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place before the previous chapter. A glance back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how you like the chapter?

She rubbed a dirt covered palm against the frayed flap of her tunic. Not that it helped much to do so given the coating of dust already on the fabric. Thankful that the color in her cheeks was from exhersion not the blazing sun above (for she'd claimed the shaded area for the day's dig). Picking up her massive flask she'd carried on her, she pulled the cork, and before pouring the water into her mouth she too a deep breath. Warm though the liquid was, still cooler than the dry air. It whetted lips, mouth and throat filling her with relief. Next time she wouldn't go so long without a drink.

Aches and pops stretched in taunt muscles, particularly in her shoulders and lower back. Hard day's work today. Deserved a pint in the tavern at that. Maybe if she were fortunate, she could find some favorable company to share a meal, pass a pipe with. Been months since she'd had decent weed to smoke. Food in the belly first and foremost. And of course, a few little comforts of a piece of pie, an expensive pint perhaps. She'd earned it for today. They were four days ahead of their deadline by this point and she'd held onto each week's pay dearly.

The town, in Twinnel's opinion, was pleasant enough. Fairly equal in fact what with dwarves and humans living alongside each other. Granted, there were occasions of _friction_ between the two groups (sometimes brought out in a dwarf thief named Nori that she met once before in one of the two taverns), but more often than not, it would die out quickly for in the mountains, the difficult life forced cooperation. The dwarves had no home, the humans had difficultly living in this territory. They helped each other with shared labor.

“Time to go home Twi.” Glancing up, her sweat soaked, round faced friend stood on the edge of her trench. “We are doing quite well don't you think?”

“Very well Mia.” Extending her hand, Twinnel gripped Mia's arm and pulled herself up and out, reached back down to grab her pick and shovel. “And,” swinging the tools over her shoulder, “I think you're right. Four days ahead of our deadline is impressive. Good thing you and I like to dig. It's been a difficult few days.”

Mia smacked her hand against the sore back with a laugh, “speak for yourself you old lady.”

“You're only two years younger you brat.” Mia fell over onto her side as she was shoved hard.

“Hey!”

“Don't worry, you're already dirty.” They laughed their tired lungs out before collecting themselves and heading out to the inner town.

“I'll see you tomorrow Twi.” Mia gave a wave and headed towards where her home was.

“Tomorrow.” Twi headed toward the tavern on the other side of town. There was one closer to the gate but the food was a bit more grand, a bit more expensive than even her urge to splurg. Throbs shocked through her feet as her boots thumped against the plain dirt of the street. Breads and soups, fine beer and weed tonight. As if to encourage her to speed up, her stomach growled.

However, as she walked, she saw it. The table of crafts of metal, wood, colorful paint. Clinks and cranks of figures dancing around the top. And right behind it, a rather odd looking fellow in a large silly hat. A rather handsome, odd looking, dwarf in a silly hat. Rather, cute, handsome too with large braids and the laugh lines around his eyes and mouth were pleasing enough.

Perhaps she'd found company tonight after all. 


	3. Convince Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just an interplay chapter between Twinnel and Bofur where they set up their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been a long time since updating. Please leave comments to let me know goods/bads for I adore recieving your feedback :)
> 
> This chapter takes place DIRECTLY after the FIRST chapter. Remember, the second chapter was a glance back :)

"You want me to convince you eh?" Bofur hummed, and he brushed his scruffed cheek lightly against her own. His hand came to the table top, edging toward her own and as he pulled his face back to meet her eyes, he took her hand. Calloused and dirty like his were wont to be like after a decent days work.

"If you think you can. See, this money is meant to go towards a nice meal and some expensive weed for my pipe." Twinnel patted her money pouch clinging tightly to her belt. "So, Mr. Dwarf, it will take a lot to convince me to spend it on something other than that. Are you up to the challenge?" They grinned at the other and Bofur turned her hand over in his so that her palm was facing up.

"Oh aye, I think I can manage to handle a lovely woman such as yourself." and that's when something small and smooth was placed into her hand.

"One of my finest and simplest. Great piece of dwarvish craftsmanship that you'd be hard pressed to find in any other kind of toy." He cooed fondly over his piece of work as she glanced down at the polished wood.

A tiny bearded man...woman? With a pickaxe. "It is very detailed. The scroll work in the fabric is certainly something to be proud of. And not one spot of paint outside any of the carved lines is magnificent."

"That's not all." Bofur quipped, delight in his voice in light of her praise. With the hand not holding her's he reached up to pull on the little string hanging out the back. Twinnel couldn't help but laugh as the little pickaxe lifted up and down.

"My my, quite clever and cute. I don't see many toys that can move so well." Twinnel brought the tip of her nose to his, "so smooth and skilled. Perhaps like its creator hmm?" She pulled back and enjoyed the half lidded look on Bofur face,

"You've convinced me Master Dwarf. I must have this for my home."

Bofur chuckled, "My voice that soothing then?"

"Oh very. That and your face. How much?"

"For you, five silver."

She had to keep her eyes from widening, bit expensive. However it was a finely crafted piece and probably difficult to make. And they were displaced after all. There went her weed for the night. Basic stuff for her. "Alright." She fished out the coins after she untied her sack. Placing them on the table she said, "I've still money left. Plenty to afford your services."

"My table is always open."

"Oh not your table dear. I'm thinking that you'd perhaps like to come to the tavern with me. I think I could afford you for an evening." She winked. "When do you close?"

Bofur let the surprise wash over his face. A human woman asking him to the tavern? Flirtation was one thing, but to actually go so far as to invite him to join her for a meal, a drink? _That_ was certainly not common between dwarves and humans. But none the less, she was rather attractive, rugged, appreciated fine craftsmanship, and unafraid to be bold. "In another hour."

"Meet me at the tavern," she pointed, "at that end of the town. I'll be waiting. I promise not to order until you're there to help burn a hole in my pouch." With that she gave a wave and began walking in the direction she originally had been headed.

Bofur stood there blankly smiling, head light and his heart so warmed.

"Are you going to go then?" Bombur asked half interested and surprised himself at what he'd just witnessed.

Bofur looked at the coin in his hand, "Aye, I think it would be rude of me to not help the lady spend the money she so eager wishes to part with." He grinned and dropped the coins into the till.


End file.
